The present invention relates to an apparatus for dry removal of hot residues resulting from a gasification of coal or carbon-containing solid material in the lower region of a shaft-like fluid flow gasification reactor which is operated under pressure and in downward flow. The apparatus comprises a pressure tank wall which is lined on the inside with insulating material, such as brick, one or more cooling devices, a sizereducing and conveying device, and a pressure charging system. With a number of fluid flow gasification processes, the gasification residues are withdrawn in fluid form at the bottom of the reactor by means of a slag bed. In this connection, one must make allowances for the difficulties connected with the chemical or even mechanical attack of the fluid slag on the masonry. For this purpose, many tests are necessary until the most advantageous type of construction is found in each individual case.
Another possibility is to treat the gasification residues, which can be either solid or liquid, in the reactor in such a way that they can be removed in the solid state in either wet or dry form. The treatment of residues is generally effected in such a way that the ashes only melt in the hottest zone of the reactor, only agglormerate slightly due to the insulating effect of the non-gasified carbon or by means of a steam veil- and not only for protection of the masonry, and again solidifies in a region of the reactor which is not so hot.
It is not always possible to remove the solid gasification residues in wet form. Thus, apparatus where the reactor wall extends into a water seal, out of which the ashes or the granulated slag is cooled and continuously mechanically removed, have the drawback that the operation under pressure necessitates great overall height of the apparatus. Furthermore, problems arise if, due to appropriate process conditions, slag floats on the water bath, or if the wet withdrawal is blocked in the narrowest discharge opening due to large pieces of slag.
It is also known to remove the gasification residues from the reactor in the dry state. For this purpose, various types of structures are used to collect the residues, which are subsequently conveyed by means of a skimmer, for example in the form of an agitator, into a tightly closed ash box or to a discharge opening which is equipped with a charging system; the material is periodically removed from these places. The attempt has also been made to utilize rust proof apparatus.
Unfortunately, all heretofore known apparatus for the dry removal of solid gasification residues have the drawback that the uncooled residues obtained in the gasification reactor, which is operated under pressure, cannot, due to their varying material and thermal states, their particle sizes, and their behavior, assure an economically feasible and trouble-free continuous operation.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an apparatus of the aforementioned general type for dry removal of hot gasification residues which makes it possible to remove gasification residues, which can vary from the solid to the liquid state and from large pieces to powder, in such a way that they are cooled and create no problem with regard to transport.